


A separation

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, How could I begging for his love？, M/M, Professor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Self-Abasement, Student Anakin, inferiority feeling, issue about depressed love, little bit BG Anakin&Padme, they are in love but always ignore this
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: Anakin与Padme陷入热恋Obiwan因为感觉到自己对Anakin存在背德超乎界限的感情而选择离开，Anakin倔强的理解为他对自己的冷漠无情，这次沉默的别离对两个人都造成了伤害，再次重逢的时候，两个人会不会发现，其实那种吸引是互相的。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

离别的时候，

才发现谁带走了他的灵魂。

———————————————— 

“你不应那样做，Anakin。”Obiwan合上电脑，关掉了桌子上的台灯。

当他终于不得不面对这件事的时候。年长的男人闭上眼，用力按了按太阳穴，尽量让自己保持平静。

“女士们不喜欢被那样对待。”

沙发上的人不以为然的嗯了一声。Anakin搂着抱枕，翻过身仰面倒在沙发上。他紧盯着屏幕，手指轻柔的在padme的头像上抚摸。

“我跟她道过歉，”Anakin大声疾呼，生怕Obiwan又教育自己关于礼貌的问题。“可她不应该再去跟那家伙见面！”

“跟任何人交往都是她的自由，也许padme只是想——”

“你什么都不知道。”Anakin低声嘀咕，像每一个青春期的孩子，嫌弃，埋怨，充满了对唠叨的厌烦。

Obiwan站起来，习惯性的拿起印着塔图因旅游宣传广告的马克杯，想为anakin倒一杯热可可。他走到厨房打开柜子，空荡荡的架子上，只残留着一些过期的薯片袋子。

没有新买的巧克力麦片，没有永远空了半罐的可可粉，甚至也无法在橱柜里找到合适的搅拌勺。

他低下头，似乎被这种荒凉惊吓到，情绪中有阵微弱的颤动，将心绪搅乱。

什么在挣扎，涌动，像按在水下的气泡，想要冲破他强加抑制的平静牢笼。

无论如何努力的向下按，总是狡猾的要选择碰触不到的位置冒头。

沉默，是属于他自己的。

Obiwan慢慢的回过头。客厅里的少年已经恢复了笑容，那张英俊可爱的面孔重现生气，在柔和的灯光下更加鲜活。他的双手飞快在屏幕摸索，通过手机，沉浸在另一个完全不同的世界里，热烈，喧闹，快乐而自由的享受着一个温柔女性赋予的深沉爱意与喜悦。

他对这段感情太专心，太痴情，太认真。一点都没有注意到自己周围正发生着改变。

那些衣柜里消失的衬衫，房间里缺少的照片，堆在角落里半旧半掩的书卷。充斥在他生命里，所有的，关于Obiwan的一切。

Anakin并不在意，他火焰般激烈的感情，懵懂而执着的心绪，蓬勃真挚的爱意，完全都被缠绵芬芳的柔情占据。

——那是没有我的地方。

Obiwan苦笑，低头看着手里接满了热水的马克杯。一双温和失落的眼睛，映在微微泛波的水面，静静地凝望着自己的脸。即使在胡须的掩盖下，难以自制的绝望和哀伤透出一种令人尴尬的悲伤，让他看上去疲惫不堪。

Obiwan略想了想，叹口气，将杯子放在空空如也的柜子里。

再见。

他在心里默念。

我有什么资格，为失去你难过。

清晨，Anakin是在沙发上醒来。

他从毯子下伸出手摸索着捡起地上的手机，一大堆乱七八糟的消息弹出来，等着他回复。新的课表，教授的邮件，几个Obiwan的未接来电。他皱起眉飞快的拇指滑过这些无聊的琐事，终于看到亲爱的padme发来的早安。

Anakin轻轻笑了一下，在屏幕两人的合照上温柔的亲吻，揉揉眼睛从沙发上爬起来。

没有熟悉的可可香味，这让Anakin略有些埋怨。他想先回复palpatine的邮件，可Obiwan的电脑竟然不在桌子上。Anakin疑惑了一下，转身去拿自己的书包，路过餐台边，惊讶的看到了外卖纸袋。

Obiwan竟然没有做早餐！他还用这样廉价没有灵魂的外卖来应付自己！

一定要吃好早餐！Shmi的叮嘱Obiwan难道全都忘记了吗？她可是每次来都要反复说。Anakin觉得有点被敷衍的委屈，他打开柜子想自己倒点麦片，谁知道架子上竟然只有薯片袋子。

Obiwan都在做什么？！架子都已经空掉了他都想不起要买吗？愤怒的少年挥手翻来覆去的寻找，似乎并不记得自己才是这些薯片的消耗者。

放在袋子旁的马克杯被打翻，早已冰冷的水，淅淅沥沥顺着他的胳膊流到胸前。来不及抓住，瓷质的杯子啪嚓一声掉在地上，摔得稀烂。

“Obiwan！？”

这是他最喜欢的杯子， Anakin几乎一瞬间被怒火淹没。这一个早上Obiwan所表现出的愚蠢和敷衍让他快要失去理智。

“Obiwan？！！！”

他大叫了一声，却没有得到那声熟悉的回应。这声粗鲁的叫喊，似乎在空荡的房间里回响了几遍，让原本愤怒的Anakin开始有点紧张。

“你干嘛把杯子放在这种地方？Obiwan，你不舒服吗——”他冲到卧室，猛的推开了门。

推门间，清晨的风带着一点初秋的寒意，轻轻吹动纱帘。洁白的床单平整毫无印痕，木质书桌上只有空掉的花瓶。就连残留的，那些属于Obiwan的气息，都在清风中飘散，再也不见。

他突然想起那些没有接起的电话，赶忙掠过一堆消息，匆匆寻找Obiwan的只言片语。

——什么都没有，他就这样不告而别。

为什么？发生了什么？

Anakin的头脑随之一片空白，他隐约好像知道，又好像并不明白。僵硬的站在门口，他只觉得从胸口的水渍蔓延着刺骨的冰冷，在清冷的微风下，一层一层凝结，逐渐冻住了全部神经。

Obiwan离开了。

他好像不曾存在过一般。只是梦中熟悉而朦胧的幻觉，无法抓住的倒影，一旦清醒，就会如同雾一般消散。

如此安静，从容，Obiwan那种永远不会改变的温和。带着让人恐惧的微妙疏离，从来不肯坦白，从来不肯说破。

Anakin怔怔的走过去，跪倒在床边，将脸深深埋在枕头上用力呼吸，想要透过新洗的清香，贴近残存的Obiwan的味道。他突然又舍不得太用力，怕将这种感觉太快挥霍完。

我做错了什么？他讨厌我了吗？

想哭的冲动，让这个高大健硕的少年眼睛发酸，趴在被子上委屈的呜咽。

我可以马上道歉，无论我做错了什么。他会原谅我的，他永远都会。Anakin拿起手机，忙不迭按下那个熟悉的号码。

一阵短暂的安静后，是更加令人恐惧的忙音。

——这不可能。

Anakin跌坐在地上，难以置信的看着手机。前所未有的无力和迷茫笼罩着他，Anakin飞快的翻找着两人所有的通话记录，手机上那些不属于Obiwan的消息都变得让人烦躁不耐。

只有Obiwan，他只想见到Obiwan。

Anakin一遍一遍不停对自己重复脑海里的话语，那个支撑他濒临崩溃的谎言。

他不可能离开我。

————————TBC————————


	2. Chapter 2

“碰——”  
Padme合上车厢后盖，踮起脚与身边的人交换告别的吻。  
“答应我你会照顾好孩子们。”她想了想，还是忍不住伸手贴在他的侧脸。  
Anakin低下头习惯性的在她手心里轻蹭，依然年轻的脸庞，有些疲惫的精神恍惚。  
“我希望你知道，Ani。无论如何，我永远爱你。”  
“我也是。”Anakin微微抬起眼，强忍的苦涩，将脸上温暖的手放下。  
“等我在纽约安顿好，我们再商量孩子们的事情。”Padme费力的拥抱了他一下。  
Sabé按了下喇叭，在后车镜里比比手腕，提醒她注意时间。  
“我必须走了，再见，Ani。”  
“再见。”Anakin小声说道，恋恋握住的温暖从他掌心里划走。  
Padme拉开车门。  
一瞬间，触电般的感觉流过手臂，她突然停住了动作，深深的叹口气。  
“Anakin。”她抬起头，哀求的看着Anakin茫然失落的面孔，几乎是吼出自己一直不忍说的那句话。“看在上帝的份上！去找他吧。”  
当车子开出了街区，Anakin懵怔的身影消失在视野里。  
长时间的沉默，让车厢里充满了压抑。  
Sabé忍不住侧头看着Padme，惊讶的发现她在流泪。  
“抱歉。”她柔声说道， “我知道这很不容易。但马上，都会好起来的。”  
Padme点点头，用纸巾轻轻沾了下眼角，低声说道“我会的。只是可怜的Ani。”她忍不住高呼，掩饰自己无法控制的抽泣，“我可怜的Ani！”  
Sabé伸手拍了拍她的肩膀。  
其实从一开始，所有人都知道，这场冲动的婚姻源自那个不可提起的人。  
Padme深爱他，对他的遭遇充满同情。但这五年来的努力，只是证明了她的爱和温柔，挽救不了这个被深深伤害的男孩。  
他的灵魂，始终住着另一个人。  
到处都是Obiwan的影子，任何事都会勾起对他的回忆。那些争吵时的不满，互相伤害的抱怨，只会令Padme感觉到震惊。  
Anakin从来没有对她不满，从来没有对她的埋怨，所有负面的，痛苦的情绪，刺耳的话语，都是在责怪那个无法听到的人。  
五年了，他突然的消失在Anakin的生活里，再也没有一点声息。  
Anakin从一开始几近疯狂的寻找，慢慢变得极度安静。  
好像终于接受了，自己已经被抛弃的现实。  
他不再说起他，也阻止任何人提起他的事情。接下来，他结婚，毕业，评上了最年轻的教授，还做了双胞胎的父亲，生活看似好像慢慢恢复了正常。  
Padme突然仰起头，破涕笑道，“Obiwan早就带走了他的灵魂。给我留下了这个温柔顺从的外壳。”  
她放下手里的纸巾，深深呼吸着一种自由轻松的气息，将那些悲伤的情绪竭力挥去，振奋精神迎接的新生活。

“Obiwan”  
“Obi——”Luke小声叫道，他伸出小手想抓住Obiwan的胡子，失败后有些羞涩的笑了几声。  
Obiwan侧头看着怀里的孩子，眼睛里露出一点温柔的笑意。  
“Obiwan”他耐心的重复道，用手指轻轻擦去男孩嘴角的口水。  
“O——”Luke还是失败了，他撒娇的扑倒在Obiwan胸前，抱紧他的脖子用刚刚长出的牙齿轻轻嘶咬。  
站在地上的Leia仰头皱眉看着哥哥，因为没有得到Obiwan的拥抱而有些生气，鲜红的小嘴撅成三角形。  
“Obiwan”她的口齿清晰要的多，也胆大一些，抓着椅子想爬到Obiwan膝盖上。  
Shmi见状赶快将她抱开。  
“没关系，”Obiwan说道，“我还可以抱着他们两个。”  
他伸手摸了摸Leia的小脑袋，安抚这个暴脾气的小姑娘。“她很像Anakin。”Obiwan顿了顿，“很可爱。”  
Shmi微笑着将她放在Obiwan腿上。Leia立刻抓着他的衬衫，蜷缩到他温暖的怀抱里。  
“当时Ani已经九岁了。”Shmi说道，“真难以想象他那么小就一个人在外上学。多亏了你一直照顾他，Obiwan。”  
“多亏了Qui-Gon教授。”Obiwan轻笑，将两个孩子一左一右抱在怀里轻轻抚摸。“我当时也是住在他的公寓里。”  
Shmi抬起头看着他。虽然已经不再年轻，可他依然漂亮优雅，被岁月浸染后更加散发出柔和迷人的魅力，让人无法别开眼睛。很多次，她觉得自己猜到了他当年为何离去，但又总觉得这是Obiwan的个人选择，别人不应该参与。  
毕竟，下决心离开共同生活了十四年的人，总有些十分痛苦的原因。  
“Padme跟我通过电话。”Obiwan苦笑，“我很抱歉发生这样的事。他们看上去一直——很快乐。”  
“我相信他们深爱彼此。他们只是，不再那么需要彼此了。”Shmi尽量用轻快的口吻问道。“你打算回来了吗？”  
Obiwan点点头，将Luke的手指从他嘴里抽出来。“这边提供了我终身教授的机会，Qui-Gon觉得还是不要错过。”他突然抬头看了一眼Shmi，理解了这个问题里更深层的意味。  
——他还没有做好，遇到Anakin的准备。  
“他很想念你。”Shmi说道。  
“我很抱歉，当年——”  
Shmi摇头，打断了他的话，“请你原谅他吧。都已经过去了——”  
Obiwan惊讶的看着她，这个沉默温柔的女人身上，似乎有着深厚的力量紧紧抓住了他，强迫他面对自己的内心。  
“Obiwan，他并不快乐。  
他一直在等你原谅他。”

Anakin推开办公室的门，手机突然震动了一下。  
还没来得及掏出来，他的目光很快被桌子上的东西吸引。系着红色缎带的白色盒子，安静的放在杂乱不堪的办公桌上。  
应该是系里新来的教授送来的礼物。  
拽开带子，半透明的包装纸下裹着一个简单的马克杯。  
Anakin的手指仿佛被烫了一下，瞬间失去了对身体的控制，完全忘记了要如何移动。  
包装纸被轻轻拨开，沙漠里金色机器人展示着身后扭曲丑陋的鼻涕虫，几个金色的字母粗旷直白的印在杯子上——欢迎来到塔图因旅游。  
这曾经是他的杯子，他最心爱的，破碎掉的杯子。  
他曾经拥有过，很多很多年前就拥有过。  
——那是刚刚离家求学时，Obiwan送他的礼物。  
Anakin突然想起什么，手忙脚乱的摸出手机点开Shmi发来的照片。  
双胞胎在吃早餐，沾满了紫色的蓝莓酱小脸对着镜头大笑。  
而他们身后的冰箱边，站着一个男人。只是模糊的背影，但那是烙印在脑海里，永远不会褪色的影子。  
Anakin瞳孔放大，心跳几乎停滞。  
Obiwan，是Obiwan！  
他回来了。

——————————TBC——————————————————


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka还没来得及进屋，就被冲出来的人撞倒在地。  
他甚至没有低头说抱歉，就狂奔而去。  
身后的人急忙将她扶起来，两人迷惑的看着Skywalker教授高大的身影消失在走廊里。  
“他要做什么！”Ahsoka忍不住抱怨道。  
Rex则对刚刚离婚的年轻教授表示出极大的同情，“Skywalker教授可能心情不好。”  
办公室里，一如既往的混乱，各种零件工具散落一地。  
在脏兮兮的杂物里，刚刚拆来的礼盒如此显眼，Ahsoka看着那个做工粗糙简单的杯子，觉得十分新奇。  
“欢迎来到塔图因——”她小心的拿起杯子，感觉这个地名很耳熟。  
夹在杯子下，一张巴掌大的卡片，在没有人注意到的时候，摇摇晃晃的滑落，掉在了杂物堆里。

他在这里。  
就在我附近。  
在灵魂深处，有那种沉寂已久的共振嗡鸣。将他心里压抑已久的，虚伪的平静震碎。  
Anakin在走廊里狂奔，不知道自己究竟要去哪里，不知道要如何才能找到Obiwan。但他知道，自己无法停下来，无法停止狂乱的心跳——直到见到Obiwan。  
这么多年，这么长的时间，让Anakin误以为自己早已不是那个敏感脆弱的少年，早就不会再为了失去他而在夜里哭泣，早就接受了被抛弃的现实。  
可是他没有，他始终心存不甘。Obiwan的出现，像是吹过灰烬的风，呼的一下，将并未熄灭的火苗鼓起腾腾燃烧的焰。  
他想大喊，指责，声嘶力竭的吼叫，让所有人都知道Obiwan是多么冷漠绝情，是多么残忍的伤害过自己。  
他要嚎叫，怒吼，抓着那个宽阔的肩膀将这些年来无处释放的痛苦全部倾泻，将那个永远冷静温和的人跟自己一起，拉入到悲伤绝望的境遇里。  
为什么要不辞而别，为什么要隔断与我的感情，为什么——你是不是真的不曾爱过我？

急促的风，抚过Obiwan的鬓角。  
他神情恍惚的看着门口，心头猛地一惊，有些呆滞的抬起手轻轻抚摸自己的额头。  
又是Anakin。他暗自叹气。你又在幻想他来找你。  
Obiwan低垂着眼睛，胡须下有些苍白的嘴唇颤抖着抿在一起。  
为什么还要抓着这个可怜的孩子纠缠不清？他明明已经有了正常幸福的生活，为什么还想要回到他身边？  
只是因为听到一些别人口中，Anakin隐晦模糊的思念，就辗转难眠，急不可耐，像陷入单恋的高中生，匆匆跟他表现自己的热情。  
他当然会想念我，但却不是我想要的那种。  
真挚，单纯，充满亲情的思念，反倒让Obiwan感到无比羞愧和恐惧。  
像他这样，对自己带大的孩子都怀着龌蹉感情的人，不配得到Anakin的亲情，也不值得他想念。  
我不应该送他那个杯子。  
Obiwan黯然叹气。为自己一时头脑发热的冲动后鲁莽无知的示好感到尴尬窘迫。  
“Kenobi教授？”坐在前排的Cody小声问道。“你还好吗？”  
Obiwan抬起头，才发现自己有些失态的站在讲台中央，坐在后面的学生阵阵发笑。  
“很抱歉，”他慌张的咳嗽了两下，低头装模作样的走回讲台边翻着PPT。“我们继续。”  
学生们笑的更大声，那些叽叽喳喳的声音，让Obiwan一阵没由来的心慌。  
“Kenobi教授，刚刚你说过下课了。”Cody有点尴尬的提醒道。  
Obiwan局促的笑了一下，不太好意思的耸耸肩。他胡须下的嘴角总有一点故作无意的优雅情欲，明亮的眼睛又不知为何无精打采，这样迷糊的举动使得他在学生们眼里显得可爱又迷人。  
那是种善意的，出于赞叹的笑声。  
可Obiwan却有点心烦，他觉得自己的第一次试讲，好像被学生们嘲弄了。  
“很抱歉，我今天可能有点心不在焉。”他轻轻摸摸胡子，说道，“相信我，这并不是正常水平。”  
“不要担心教授，学生们很喜欢你。”Cody笑道。  
“要去吃午餐吗？”Obiwan侧头微微笑了一下，作为友好的回应。  
“我很荣幸，Kenobi教授。”Cody连忙解释，“可Rex打电话要我去帮他一把。”  
“Rex？”Obiwan轻轻重复道。  
“我室友。”Cody挠挠头，“他正在阻拦发疯的教授。”  
Obiwan挑起眉，对这种意外的回答感到惊奇。  
“请您理解，Skywalker教授最近刚刚离婚。”Cody无奈的摊开手，“不知为什么，他正在教学楼里狂奔。”

他依然如同记忆里一般美丽。  
Anakin怔怔的站在大厅里，看着Obiwan从楼梯上走下来。自信沉稳，那双温和优雅的眼睛一同过去般充满鼓励欣赏地注视着自己。  
一步一步，由远处走进，Anakin脑海里，那些珍藏的回忆也一页页翻过，Obiwan的模样从活泼开朗的少年，一点点变成了稳重成熟的男性。  
他变了许多，剪短了头发，眉宇间的表情也不再那么生动，眼角出现了皱纹，甚至鬓间已经微微泛白了。  
可他还是那么迷人，那么温柔，充满令人心碎的感染力。  
Anakin看着他，面色苍白，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦的不住颤抖。  
五年来，日日夜夜思念的折磨，积攒了许多许多委屈，埋怨和反复咀嚼到干瘪的苦涩。  
Anakin好想大声的质问面前的人，他究竟知不知道自己那种冷漠的疏离带来的割裂般的痛苦，他知不知道绝情的不辞而别造成了无法治愈伤害。他知不知道，在他离开的时候，自己还有很多话还来不及对他说，有好多事情来不及跟他一起做。  
这难以言喻的伤害，是在灵魂深处的自我割裂与破碎，让Anakin的嗓子不断震动却无法发声。那双绝望而愤怒的眼睛已经把一切都说了。  
我已经不一样了。我已经不再是那个依恋你，无法自拔的孩子。Anakin告诉自己。  
你再也伤害不了我，因为我已经不再恐惧，与你分离。  
Obiwan伸出手，用颤抖的指尖轻轻碰触到年轻人湿润的眼角。压抑着喉咙里的酸涩，他尽力想做出轻松的微笑。却终究无法在Anakin悲愤至极的目光下维持那种虚伪的脸谱。  
“我离开后，你好像又长高了。”  
Anakin愣住了，愤怒紧绷的脸颊在放松的一刻瞬间变得酸疼。  
“对不起。”  
他听见自己脆弱不堪声音，仿佛是水沸前偶然冒出的气泡，预示了即将到来的喧腾。  
“对不起，Obiwan。我真的非常非常抱歉。”  
Anakin突然不顾一切的失声痛哭。他扑倒在Obiwan肩上，用力拥抱着熟悉的身体，将十指在后背上按出深深的痕迹。  
耳边的人似乎低声说了什么，或许是安慰，或许是责备他的失态。  
Anakin听不进去，他不再运转的大脑也无法做出回应。  
但这都不重要，Obiwan会原谅他的。只要听到他的道歉，Obiwan总会原谅自己。  
“对不起，”他闭上眼睛，哭泣间一遍一遍重复这句全世界最有效的咒语。在失而复得的惊恐和不安中浑身发抖，恨不能将Obiwan按进自己的胸腔里。  
——我再也不会松手，再也不会让你离开我。

三个月后。Anakin的办公室。  
Rex在地上捡起背包，习惯性的搭在门后挂好。  
Cody则是第一次进入这个闻名院系的‘垃圾堆’，充满好奇的四下张望。  
办公桌后，Anakin躺在高背靠椅里，将两条长腿高高跷到桌面上。黑色卫衣兜帽盖在他的脑袋上，遮住了大半张英俊年轻的面孔。  
但哪怕只是一个轮廓坚硬的下颚，Rex也百分百肯定Anakin正极不开心。  
“Ahsoka和Kenobi教授去接孩子们了。”Rex说道，“她说定好餐厅会告诉我们。”  
Anakin非常冷漠的嗯了一下。  
Cody很想解释一下他们并不想去，可Kenobi教授坚持大家都应该一起参加组会后的聚餐。  
“Kenobi教授还说——”Cody装作欣赏着墙上的证书，漫不经心的用手指抠着相框。  
Rex则立刻低头，用脚尖轻轻拨弄一块蓄电池。  
“他说什么？”Anakin掀开帽子坐起来，终于显得有点热情。  
“说你不用去参加聚餐。”在Anakin阴翳的目光里，Cody忍不住哆嗦了一下，“还说如果你明早还没有收拾好办公室的话，就不要回家住了。”  
Rex翻着白眼看天花板，尽量委婉的说道，“Kenobi教授可能不想让你将身上的细菌传染给孩子们。”  
Anakin沉着脸，牙关紧咬，终于下定决心打扫办公室。倒霉的Rex和Cody来不及跑掉，被一把抓住套上围裙，哭丧着脸做苦工。

“碰——”Anakin一拳砸在桌子上，扬起的灰尘将Rex呛的直咳嗽。  
“他根本就是讨厌我！”  
——他确实讨厌你脏兮兮的办公室。Rex跟Cody对视了一眼。  
“为了孩子们！为了孩子们！”Anakin吼起来，“一定是Padme说不放心孩子们，所以他才肯回来看我。”  
——倒是很有可能。Rex挑眉对着Cody摇头。  
“他会不会已经有了别人的情人。”这个充满现实感的猜测让Anakin突然觉得后背发凉，他瞪着眼睛僵在原地愤怒的表情慢慢变为惊恐。  
——我们都这样希望。两人在身后轻轻击掌。  
“一定是这样的。不然他为什么这么久都不提跟我结婚的事？”Anakin跳起来，眉头紧锁，在屋里焦虑的来回打转。  
“不可能的，这是绝不可能的！”他突然又大声否认自己的话，想将后脑勺里做痒的怀疑吓退。  
“他到底愿不愿意跟我结婚？他究竟爱不爱我？”  
Rex眼里这个念念叨叨，走来走去的年轻人像每一个被爱情折磨的少年，在甜蜜不安的来回敲打下变得有些失心疯。  
“够久了！我一刻不想再等了！他今天必须答应我！”Anakin突然高声大喊。他拽掉手套，飞一般的破门而出，留下两个可怜的研究生面面相觑。  
“……我觉得他只是想让我们替他打扫卫生。”沉默了许久，cody终于忍不住说道。  
Rex摇头叹气，任命般的抱着箱子去倒垃圾。  
一张小小的卡片，和其他垃圾一股脑被倒进了垃圾桶。  
Obiwan规整圆润的字体，湮没在尘土里。

——Anakin，回到我身边吧。

————————END——————————  
第一次尝试比较苦涩的短篇，  
但反正be是不会be的，  
也因此丧失其味，  
流入俗套，  
不过我就俗 ，  
大家都有目共睹。


End file.
